


Ascent

by jamieaiken919



Series: RT Trilogy [1]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Height of Hubris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a show, Roger gets stuck in the elevator. But he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. My self indulgent, height of hubris, self insert fics have extended beyond my love Nicholas.
> 
> But I really do feel bad that Roger tends to get left out of fics, since people usually focus on John and Simon or John and Nick. So I figured I'd (literally) show Roger some love. He deserves it. Plus this took me almost a year to write from beginning to end and god dammit, I want people to read this.
> 
> Onward.

Roger slowly entered the elevator, exhausted but still on an adrenaline high from the show they'd just finished. The shows always put him on a high- the crowd energy feeding them and making them perform that much better.

He noticed a young woman quickly making her way towards the elevator, and his hand shot out to keep the door from closing as she made her way inside.

"Oh god, thank you so much..." she breathed, smoothing down her dress before turning around and realizing who she was face to face with. "Holy shit!"

"It's no trouble at all." Roger said with a laugh as the door closed. "What floor are you?"

"Thirty-four..." she said, a slight blush coming across her face.

"Ah, brilliant, mine too." He leaned forward and pressed the correct button, then turned to her with a small smile. "I'm Roger, by the way."

"Believe me, I know who you are." she said, looking up at him and returning the smile. "I'm Julia. I just came from your show, actually. You guys were incredible!"

"Thank you..." Roger leaned back and grasped the wall railing as the elevator jerked to a start. "It's always much better when the audience is a good one too."

"The crowd is insane out there." Julia said, nodding her head in the direction of the door. "I'm surprised the fangirls haven't ripped Simon and John apart."

"Yeah, Nick and I are the lucky ones." Roger said with a laugh, sounding more forced than he wanted to let on. "We're not the fan favorites, so we don't get much attention."

"That's not true at all, Roger." she said, looking up at him and tipping slightly as the elevator car lurched off balance. "You and Nick are just as handsome as John and Simon. People just have their... preferences? I guess that's the word I'm looking for."

"Thank you," Roger said, feeling the heat rising in his face as he looked at her. "Although I'm kind of surprised we have women coming after us at all anymore."

"Now you're just trying to get me to call you cute." Julia said, leaning against the wall and smirking at him. "You guys all look better now than you did in the eighties."

"Really?"

"Yes! Not that you weren't attractive then, but you guys have definitely been treated well by the years."

"You flatter us too much."

"I only tell the truth, man. I wouldn't lie to you."

The two shared a smile as the elevator continued its slow ascent towards the top of the hotel. The shaking and jerking of the car did nothing to ease Roger's nerves, but there was something else digging at the back of his anxious mind as well. He felt nervous in proximity to Julia, and he couldn't figure out why. He looked at her and his heart raced. He passed it off as leftover adrenaline and tried to push it out of his head, grasping at some topic to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"So when did you get into our music? You don't look old enough to have been around when we first started."

"Astronaut. That was the first album of yours I got." Roger noticed the faint smile that came to her face as she searched through her memory, and his throat went dry as her eyes refocused on him. "Sunrise was the first song I ever heard from you guys. That album changed me."

"How do you mean?"

"It made me happy. Happier than I'd been in months. I was only fourteen when it came out and had been going through some tough emotional stuff, so when I heard Sunrise and What Happens Tomorrow, I was able to get out of that." Julia looked over at him, and he saw the expression on her face change the instant she met his eyes. "I didn't mean to go on an emotion dump, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright... I'm just glad our music could do that. Especially since you were so young and had never heard it before..."

"I'm almost 24 now, so I'm not quite as young anymore." She flashed him a playful grin, which he returned in kind.

"Most of the fans down there would say you need a babysitter."

"Yeah, well most of those fans are also the ones who think you and Nick are less attractive, so fuck them."

Roger laughed out loud as they both felt the elevator slow considerably, still continuing its rise. He felt a pang of nervousness in his chest as he glanced up at the floor display, realizing that they had gotten into a broken car as he saw that it only read at the ninth floor. He felt equal amounts of panic and excitement at the prospect of getting stuck in there with his new companion, and the thought was so unlike himself that he had to shake his head to clear it.

"This is going to be a long ride." he said, pointing lamely up at the display screen and mentally cursing himself for not saying something better.

"At least I have good company."

He felt himself blush at the compliment, not knowing exactly how to respond. He looked down at her and saw that she had edged slightly closer to him, grasping the wall rail and trying to keep her balance. He moved closer to her, feeling his face get warm as she smiled up to him. The slight tinge of blush was on her face as well, and he felt better knowing that at least he wasn't alone with his nerves.

"My favorite album is Red Carpet Massacre, before you ask." She looked up at him, and he saw the mischief in her eyes, accompanying another smile that made his knees weak.

"Really?" he asked, much more shock coming through his voice than he'd intended to let on. He felt the blush rise in his face as she laughed out loud at his reaction.

"I love it. I have violently defended that album to people in the past."

"Define violently?"

"Threw a drink in my friend's face when he called it a piece of shit. He didn't insult it after that."

"You didn't knock the glass over his head too, did you?"

"No, but I have been in a couple bar brawls in my years of legality. Tackled some big biker guy to the ground once who was trying to pick up on my friend."

"What'd he do?"

"He was completely wasted, started trying to touch her, and when she tried to get away from him, he slapped her and knocked her to the ground. I ran at the guy and tackled him to the ground after I saw her fall. Gave him two black eyes and a bloody nose before the bouncer at the bar pulled me off him."

"Did you get hurt at all?"

"I knocked myself in the face when I fell to the ground, but the guy didn't get a punch in on me. I'm actually friends with the bouncer at the bar it happened at too, so he vouched for me that the guy started the whole thing and that I was defending my friend."

"But you're okay though, right?"

"Oh yeah, it happened over a year ago." Julia turned to him and grinned, her voice light with amusement as she continued. "It figures though, I get into a bar fight and the only injury I got was from myself..."

Roger was enthralled. The girl standing next to him couldn't have been more that a hundred pounds, and she was telling him stories about how she fought people who probably could have snapped her in half. It almost reminded him of his own encounters in bars in the past, but he quickly put those negative memories out of his mind and refocused on Julia's story.

"That's actually how I got this scar on my nose, when I banged myself in that fight." She pointed to the side of her nose and leaned in towards Roger. He leaned in close and noticed the small, thin line on the edge of her nose. He felt himself wince, the thought of her being hurt sending a pang of sadness through him.

 _'What the fuck is up with me?'_ he thought to himself, watching her smile to him and hearing her say that she was okay. _'I've known this girl all of twenty minutes and my heart is going crazy...'_

As Roger's mind went crazy with confliction, he noticed Julia looking up at him with a hint of worry in her eyes. She stepped closer to him as the car lurched to the left, making her teeter off balance in her high heeled shoes. His hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling, and they stared at each other for a moment before both smiling and laughing.

"This elevator is like one of those shitty rides at a non-licensed carnival..." Julia said as the meter dinged the arrival to the fourteenth floor.

"Um... how do you mean?" Roger kept his hand on her shoulder despite his mind yelling protest at him to move.

"Like one of the bumper cars that flies off the track and straight into the corn dog stand? That's this elevator."

"Have to say, that's not an analogy I would've thought of..."

"That's what I'm here for, to provide witty commentary and over the top sarcasm."

"So," Roger said after a short pause, finally and reluctantly taking his hand away from her shoulder. "What else do you do besides tackle people in bars and provide sarcastic commentary?"

"Not much of interest... school, dance, and teach myself instruments for the hell of it."

"What do you play?"

"I can play the flute. And I'm teaching myself to play bass guitar. I tried piano but I just failed completely at that... after bass I want to learn electric guitar and drums. I'm a better dancer than I am instrument player though..."

"You just do all that because you feel like it?"

"Yeah, I have to fill my time with something when I'm not slacking off on my homework."

"Do you live in a dorm?" 

"Off campus, in an apartment. It's way cheaper and my parents were more willing to put up my half of the rent than they were paying the bullshit boarding fees. Especially in New York..."

"New York City?"

"Yep. I've always dreamed of living there, ever since I was real little, and now that I am... I never want to live anywhere else."

"I never thought... wait, did you say you wanted to learn drums?"

"Full of questions, you are." Julia said, smirking as he blushed under her gaze. "But yes, I would love to learn how to play..."

"I could teach you. After the show tomorrow night we'll all be in town for publicity for a couple weeks. If you'll still be around..."

"Well I'm gonna hang around now!"

The elevator car suddenly jerked to a complete stop, throwing the two off balance, and throwing Julia straight into Roger's arms. He held her up as the overhead light blinked off, replaced by the faint glow of a red emergency light. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they stood still, neither of them knowing what to do. After a moment, they looked and smiled awkwardly at one another.

"Well we almost made it halfway up."

"I kind of don't want to move." Roger said nervously, two reasons why running through his head.

"I feel like if we move we'll send this thing flying down into the depths of hell... but I don't mind staying like this."

"Down into the depths of hell?"

"I told you, sarcastic commentary."

"You are very good at it, I'll give you that."

"I'm not good at much, but that's one thing I'll take credit for."

"You said you can dance though, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not very good..."

"I'm sure that's not true at all." Roger looked down and noticed that she was looking away from him, down at the floor. He could tell that a spot of insecurity had been hit, and he brought his hand up to lift her chin, so she was face to face with him again. "If you're as good at dancing as you are sarcasm, I'm sure you're perfect."

"Getting sappy now, Roger?"

Roger laughed, but made no effort to separate himself from her. Instead, he brought his hand from her chin to the back if her neck, slowly closing the remaining space between them. He felt her arms tighten around his waist, and her hips press into his as she did so. The feeling of being pressed together in such a tight space sent a jolt through Roger's system, and he decided to just screw common sense. He swiftly pulled Julia to him and pressed his lips firmly against hers, and he felt her kiss back with all the urgency that had been building in them. A tiny noise escaped her throat and Roger felt his body react, knowing with how close they were that Julia could feel it too. The hand at her neck tangled in her hair, and the slow grind of her hips against his made him groan from deep in his chest. He felt her tongue slide against his lips, and he allowed himself to return the action. One of Julia's hands moved down to his bottom, and his body jerked as she squeezed him. He pulled back from the kiss and stared at her, and she just laughed as she patted the same area.

"Sorry, but you got a nice butt." She leaned up and kissed him on the nose, and he let out a laugh of his own.

"I'd say the same about you'd it wasn't being too forward."

"You've got something poking against my hip that's being more forward than that, handsome."

Before Roger could respond, Julia kissed him full on the lips again, this time bringing her hand to the side of his face. He grinned through the kiss as both his hands moved down her back. He felt her bring her hands around to his front, starting at his chest and slowly moving down until she reached the belt loops of his pants. She hooked her fingers through his belt loops, tugging at the fabric as he pulled the tight skirt of her dress up over her hips. He felt a shiver run up her spine as he ran his fingers over the bare skin of her bottom, and he laughed low in his throat as her tugging became more insistent.

"I don't normally act like this, just so you know..." Roger said, feeling the pressure in his groin lessen as Julia deftly opened the button and zipper closure of his pants.

"I dont either..." He gasped as she slid her hand into his pants, feeling her fingers wrap around his length. "But something happened in this elevator that made me really want to kiss you."

"I want to do more than kiss." Roger reached down and pulled the panties from Julia's hips, holding her up as she stepped out of them. His fingers slid between her legs and she wrapped her free arm around the back of his neck as her knees buckled. She pushed his pants down and leaned back against the wall, pulling his body to hers again. "Can I?"

"Of course." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he grabbed under her thighs and effortlessly picked her up. She brought her legs around his waist, and they both gasped and moaned as he entered her. He felt her head drop to his shoulder, and he bit gently at her collarbone as he slowly pulled back from her. He pulled her against him as he thrust forward, building a slow rhythm as her legs tightened around his with every thrust, moving together the best they could.

"We'll have to be fast," Roger muttered into Julia's hair, her whimpers and moans getting louder and faster in time with his thrusts. "In case the elevator starts to move again."

"Keep going," she breathed, her voice low and her lips moving against his skin. "Keep going Rog, I'm close..."

"I'll make this up to you later, if you'll come back with me..."

"Fuck, I will, yes..."

Roger let loose and thrust as hard as he could while holding her up, Julia's grip bracing her against his chest as she tightened her legs around him again. They could feel the elevator car shaking as they moved, but neither one cared as the pushed each other closer to the edge. He felt her entire body shake as she let out a loud moan of his name, her teeth cutting into the skin of his neck as she came. Roger followed a few short thrusts after, his full weight pressing her against the wall as his hips snapped forward in release. Their bodies shuddered together through it all, and they let out continuous moans and sighs as they held tight onto each others bodies.

Roger gently let Julia's legs down once he was sure her body was done shaking, and they both slid down to the floor as he pulled himself from her. He watched as she leaned her head back against the wall, her hands running through her hair and her breathing ragged. The emergency light bathed them in a faint red glow, and as they looked to one another, they couldn't help but smile.

"I can't say I expected this is the way the night would go." Her voice was raspy as she spoke. "But I really can't complain."

"I meant what I said," Roger said softly, his nerves creeping back despite everything they had just done. "About you coming back with me..."

"I meant it when I said yes." She scooted closer to him on the floor and kissed him softly, and he smiled against her lips as they sat quietly on the floor.

They were brought out of their daze by a noise coming from the button panel of the elevator, a garbled voice crackling through the static. They looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to do, until the voice repeated 'hello' out the speaker again. Julia crawled over and pressed the talk button, attempting to communicate the best she could. Roger turned his head away, becoming embarrassed at the fact that her skirt was still yanked up around her hips, and her panties still somewhere on the floor.

"Yes, there are two people stuck in here." Her voice was calm as she spoke, betraying any evidence of what they had done only a short time before. "Floor thirty-four... no, we'd really just like to get out of here."

"Hold on," the voice jumbled through the speaker. "The car's gonna jerk and then start movin' again."

After a moment, without fail, the car jerked a couple times, then proceeded to start moving up to their floor once again. Roger breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be moving again- at what seemed like a faster pace- and wanting to be out of the cramped space and into his room with a bed. He looked over to see Julia slipping her panties back on, still on the floor and simply lifting her hips up to get them back on. Ignoring the fleeting spark of lust that ran through him again, he grabbed the wall rail and pulled himself to his feet. He quickly pulled his pants back up and extended his hand out to Julia, pulling her back to her feet as well. He hugged her close to his body, kissing her on the top of the head as they waited to get to their floor.

"I feel like I should keep my arms around you in case we stop again."

"You don't see me complaining, do you?" She leaned up and kissed him on the nose, making him laugh as they stood leaned against the wall. "It feels like we're moving faster this time..."

"Yeah, we're almost there." He pointed to the display screen, which now read the number 31. "Then we can actually have room to move around."

"Exactly how much movement are you anticipating?"

"You never know what could happen, love."

"Yes, I think this entire adventure here proved that perfectly, dear." They shared another smile as they finally reached their floor, the doors gliding open and the cool air from the hall rushing in and replacing the heat surrounding them. "Looks like we're here."

"We are." He reluctantly let her out of his arms, extending his hand once more to her as he held the door open. He grinned as she took his hand, and pulled her from the car. "Shall we?"

"We shall."


End file.
